1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a submersible tail light for use on a boat trailer and the like and in particular to a submersible tail light that does not require the use of any seals or adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submersible tail lights are known. However, previous tail lights such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,349 has a housing with an open bottom, where the housing is air tight and includes a lens that is sealed within the wall of the housing. Further, if the lens becomes cracked, air will leak out of the housing as the tail light is being submersed and water will contact the bulb and socket. Unfortunately, seals deteriorate with time and eventually, the housing will leak around the lens. This will cause the water to contact the bulb and the bulb will often shatter. Submersible tail lights are desirable to prevent water from contacting the bulb and/or the socket. If water contacts a hot bulb, the bulb will burst. If water continuously contacts the socket, the socket will corrode and will ultimately become unusable. Other known submersible tail lights do not allow the bulb to be changed without opening sealed compartments or do not allow the bulb to be changed readily or do not protect the air chamber surrounding the bulb from damage, or cannot be added to existing tail lights to change them into submersible tail lights. For tail lights of boat trailers and the like, the tail light must either be submersible or the tail lights must be disconnected before launching or mounting a boat on the trailer. Often the operator of the trailer forgets to disconnect the tail lights and the bulbs burst. Then, the operator often operates the trailer upon a highway with the tail lights inoperable. Since the ramp at the boat launch is on a slope, the brake lights are used extensively as the trailers move down the ramp. This increases the likelihood that the bulb will burst upon being contacted by water. Even if the lights are disconnected from the power source, the contact between the water and the socket will cause the socket to corrode and eventually the tail light will cease to operate. With submersible tail lights, these problems can be avoided so long as the submersible tail light is in proper operating condition. Unfortunately, with previous submersible tail lights, the tail lights fail prematurely and the submersible feature becomes inoperable due to the housing being damaged or the tail light becoming cracked or the seals or adhesives used within the housing failing.